Amity Park: A New Begining
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: It's six months after PP and Danny still has his secret, but a month home alone with his mother may change that. with his old friends and some new they may even save Amity Park from bankruptcy after Vlad stole the treasury friendship/family/adventure/drama/Romance and maybe a little angst as well DxS DxE and maybe ExDxS by the end
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters therein

Amity Park: A New Begining

"OK Danno remember while I'm gone to look after your mother" Jack said as he loaded the Fenton RV. Danny replyed "I will dad." as he put the last of Jack's gear in and shut the door. Jack kisses Maddie and says "I guess I'll see you two in about a month or so." he then climbs into the RV and drives off. Maddie says "bye dear" and waves then once the RV is out of sight she tells Danny she needs his help with all the ghost hunting and lab work while Jack is gone. then she adds "besides you're grounded for the next moth for missing cerfew for a week anyway."

Maddie takes a deep breath and sighs then says "Alright sweetie, I need to test you on the obstical course, then we can go on patrol." she then hands him the gear she picked out for him , a Jack-O-Ninetails and a Specter Deflecter. Danny jumped back nearly ten feet away from her, and she look at him confused. then Danny said "I am not using one of those damned specter deflecters!" with more venom in his voice than he intended. Maddie asked "why?" only for him to respond "because it like all your other inventions hurt me, not that you all seem to care." with even more venom. they argued for a good twenty minutes before Danny finally yelled "with my ghost powers I don't need your stupid inventions anyway, beside I have to fix half this junk to get it to work to begin with." Maddie was in total shock then she quitely asked "what have you fixed to make work?" Danny smirks and says " First the portal, then the thermos , followed by the head phones, and the list goes on and on, the only things you guys build right are weapons that cause me pain." Maddie starts to feel bad as she thinks back at how many times their inventions did hurt Danny, or how many times their detecter targeted him as a ghost and they almost blasted him. Maddie asks "How do you fix them sweetie?" Danny sighs saying "I either tinker with it or jump start it with ecto energy, but sometimes Tuck helps by hacking it and finding a glitch in the programing." Maddie was about to say something when some blue mist escaped Danny's mouth, and he looked around then they heard "Beware I'mthe Box ghost." but before Maddie could do anything Danny simply lifted his thermos and captured it.

Maddie was shocked not only had Danny caught a ghost but he did it with ease, and faster than she ever did. this raised a lot of questions, but they would have to wait for later. right now she needed to evaluate him on the course. as lead him to tthe training course she thought 'as clumsy as Danny is this is going to take a while.' when they entered the lab she turned and opened a section of wall to a room back under the house and garage he turns seeing the course he grins knowing Tucker and Sam run a training course harder than this. Maddie says "Just do your best sweetie." then she smirks thinking she will motivate him she adds "If you can clear it in less than eight minutes I'll call of the grounding." knowing it was a good ten minute course. Danny asked "you promise?" and he held out his pinky, she said "Promise" as she locked her pinky with his and shook on it. she tells him to get on the line, then yells out "READY, SET, GOOO!" and Danny bolted.

To Maddie's surprise he cleared the hurdles and dodged the ecto balls with ease, then he bobs and weaves through the gauntlet of heavy bags like Rocky Balboa, then she had to pick her jaw off the floor as he ran across the balance beam avoiding more ecto slime balls, then she realized he was going to do it she became the last obstical. Danny asked what she was doing there only to get told she was the final obstical and he needed to get past her. as she went for a roundhouse Danny vanished on her then knocked her foot out from under her, the next thing she saw was Danny diving over her. in the end Danny made it in five minutes and fortyseven seconds. that blew her record best of ten minutes and twentyfive seconds out of the water, and she couldn't figure out how. she knew he had a major growth spurt and was now working out daily with Tucker or Dash and the football team since the desasteroid six months ago, but still how did this happen.

after Maddie droped his grounding Danny called Tucker to talk some business then they met the football team to train and lift weights. ever since they worked with Phantom to save the world Dash and the team started being nice to them. Tucker was now a regular Mr.T complete with muscles and mohawk to match, add the fact he was mayor it made him rather intimidating. Danny was now as tall as Jack and built like a superhero. while they were working out Maddie was thinking over the day until it finally hit her, the blue mist from Danny's mouth, then didn't Danny say something about having ghost powers. she would have to ask him about them in the morning, until then she would rest and prepare.

In the morning Danny awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausage. when he came down Maddie said "Sweetie we need to talk after breakfast." Danny just nodded as they sat down and ate until they were stuffed. then Maddie had him join her in the living room, she sat on the couch and patted the space next to her. Danny gulped then sat down next to her. they each took a sip of their coffee then Maddie said "Sweetie I have a few questions for you."

NOTE this takes place a month before senior year starts, and only Vlad was revealed in Phantom Planet. this is my first long Danny Phantom fanfic any advice , reviews or just comments would be greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Amity Park chapter 2

Maddie said "Sweetie I have a few questions for you."taking a deep breath she continues "One didn't you say you had ghost powers, two what are they, three how did you get them ,four what's with the blue mist, and lastly how did you do a ten minute course in less than six?" then she inhales deeply again to catch her breath. Danny chuckles and says "I'll try to answer your questions but only if you promise no disection, no experiments, no tearing me apart molecule by molecule." Maddie looks at him in disbelief and asks "what do you mean sweetie?" Danny says "That is what you and dad jump right to anytime anything ghost related is brought up, and I don't want that to happen to me." She starts to wave it off until she sees he is really afraid she is going to hurt him so she promises not to even touch him without his concent.

Danny relaxes after a minute and starts "when the portal activated I was too close and a wave of electricity and ectoplasm hit me, it enhanced me phisicaly, then I found I could fly, go invisable, or intangable, later I could project ecto energy, as time went on I gained ice powers, and as for the mist it's my ghost sense, I think that covers all your questions." Maddie asks "What do you mean phisicaly enhanced?" Danny lead her to the garage where he picked up the stationwagon, Maddie nearly fainted and Danny had to help her back to the couch.

when they were back on the couch Maddie asked "Danny how powerful are your ghost abilities?"

Danny said "Well they are getting stronger as I train, but they are still level one or two power level a best according to the scale you use."

Maddie said "sweetie can I evaluate your powers myself?

Danny thought for a minute and said "Okay but you can't tell anyone not even dad, and if I'm uncomfortable with something we don't do it, oh and no restraints."

Maddie felt like he droped a ton of bricks on her with the last part thinking he was still afraid she quickly agreed to his terms. first she wanted to test his ectoblasts which rated a three, their guns maxed out at four and her bazooka was a six and she felt Danny was holding back. then he formed a shield it handled blasts up to but not counting level four, so it was a three as well. then Danny showed his ice sculpting power along with walking through walls and going invisable, he was about to take her flying when an alarm went off. they checked and it was a ghost in the park, Maddie grabbed her gear and then Danny said "lets fly" as he picked her up and they phased outside and flew off, giving Maddie a thrill.

a few minutes later they landed and saw Ember sitting on a bench playing an upbeat song for some little kids. Maddie was livid saying "Now that is evil, she knows I can't shoot her with little kids near her." Danny says "Calm down mom, put in your Fenton phones, in fact always use them when dealing with her, now let me handle this." Maddie puts in her Fenton phones and watches as Danny puts on a big grin and walks over to Ember and the kids.

Danny walks over and says "Hey Ember arn't those kids a little young to be fans?"

she turns smiling back and says "You're never too young to have good tast." then she invites him to sit with her.

Danny "why the change?"

Ember "I don't know, I'm not lonely and mad anymore, I guess." "all I wanted was to be loved and remembered."

they sat and talked as Danny held out his hand and made an ice guitar, then he said "before I go can I join you for a song?" Ember was stunned but smiled and nodded. they sang and played for nearly an hour then Danny asked her to sighn his guitar, she did and asked if they could do it again sometime. Danny said with a smile "Sure as long as your boyfriend don't collect my pelt." they laughed and he walked back to Maddie.

Maddie was in shock when he walked over and said "Let's go home mom." she starts to argue but he says "If we are nice to them when they are being nice it will reinforce nice behavior, if we attack all that does is cause anger and collateral damage." Maddie says "but she is a ghost." Danny growls "So what I have ghost friends who help me out now and then or warn me of trouble coming, not to mention I'm kind of ghostly myself." just then a puff of mist comes out his mouth. he looks around then sees Skulker aiming a laser at him,when all of a sudden he gets knocked out of the air by a powercord. Ember flies over to Danny and yells "Skulkie you leave my friend alone!" Skulker and Maddie both had to pick their jaws off the ground. after a few minutes argueing she kisses Skulker on the cheek and they fly back into the Ghost Zone saying goodbye. then Danny flew Maddie home for dinner.

that night they ordered pizza and Maddie asked if he had more tips for fighting ghosts. Danny went up to his room and brought down a flashdrive with his ghost files on it. they took it to the lab computer and pluged it in then Danny had it copy all his files minuse the one about himself. Maddie looked through his files finding them quite thurough. all catagorized friend/enemy threat/annoyance he even had their weapons listed junk, useful, annoyance, threat (Complete with a pain scale and chance it could kill him). Maddie spent the majority of the night studying these files.

NOTE I know it's kind of slow but things should pick up soon and as always tips, reviews, and comments are always welcomed thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Amity park chapter 3

in the morning Maddie woke Danny, telling him Technus was attacking the Electronic Emporium. Danny jumped up grabbing his thermos and she had just her wrist rays, staff, and Jack-O-Ninetails. both hunters choosing to keep it as low tech as they could. as they Ran out the door Danny picked her up and they flew to face Technus.

Once there they see Technus has an old Skulker body that has some major up grades. Danny hands Maddie his Phone and tells her to call Tuck and say PDA Skulker body, she does as he holds Technus off. the next thing she knows the body locks up then an electrical chage builds and ejects Technus then starts doing the Thriller dance. Danny tosses Maddie the thermos as he yells "Freeze Technus" then contains him in ecto ice, Maddie uses the thermos with a big smile. Danny walks over to her and mother & son high five and yell in unison "Score one for team Fenton." Danny thanks tTucker then gathers the armor and his mom and flies them back home.

back at Fenton works the shoot Technus into the Ghost Zone. then Maddie fixed brunch, they ate then sat on the couch for a long talk about his files among other things Maddie felt she wanted to know. they set there in silance for what seemed an eternity then Maddie cleared her throat and asked "Danny how do you know how bad our weapons hurt?" fearing the answer.

Danny "Because you guys have shot me with them." he states with a chuckle then adds "But I was in my power form and you didn't know it was me."

Maddie's heart sank and she asked "Power form?"

Danny "It's a form that double or even triples my powers but it makes me more ghostly."

Maddie asks "Can I see it?"

Danny shakes his head as he lowers it saying "Sorry not now mom maybe later."

Maddie sighs saying "Okay Danny, maybe we could talk about your files more?"

Danny nodds and says "Sure mom, I'd like that."

they spend the next couple hours going over his files, she even helped him streamline them. they discussed what inventions were useful and which ones were a problem, they even came up with ideas for some new ones that would be very helpful. it was getting to be late so they made dinner and ate. as they did Maddie asked "Sweetie can I meet some of your ghost friends?" Danny hought for a minute then said "Okay but no hunting, and you follow my orders ." Maddie says "your the boss Danny."

after dinner hey pack up the Specter Speeder, Danny has her pack lots of food and warm clothes telling her hey would meet Frostbite and his tribe in the far frozen. then he loaded her some gear to protect herself and they headed out into the Ghost Zone. Danny prayed he wouldnt have to Change while they were in the Ghost Zone or run into any real enemies.

the first ghost they met was Dora who was putting the finishing touches on her realm. Maddie was amazed at how friendly and peaceful she was, Dora showed them around her new and improved realm, they thought it was wonderful haw she balanced the new with the old. when it was time to go Danny bowed and kissed her hand saying "fare the well my princess." Dora blushed responding "Parting is sweet sorrow my galiant knight." then they laughed and said "Goodbye" as Danny and Maddie left. next they ran into Wulf, who had a nice chat with Maddie in Esperanto. then they parted because Walker was after Wulf again, Danny told him he could hide in his realm if he wanted to, Wulf said "Thank you" and flew off.

soon Maddie met Clockwork, who agreed to come visit "When the time was right." Danny told her he always says that. he did however give her a watch and said "this watch will guide you to what you truely want, if you can get the green light." inside there were three lights and a dial clock with time and date, the lights were red/yellow/green, right now the yellow light was lit. after they left Clockworks they went to see Pandora and cought the box ghost trying to get her box again. it was late when they finally left her realm so Danny headed to his for the night.

on the way they came across Johnny 13 and Kitty. Johnny asked if they wanted to race but Danny said "Not with this old heap, but give me a couple months and we can race fom Ember's to Frostbite's and back." Johnny grins and they fist bump as he says "Cool later bro." then they take off. Maddie says "Danny wasn't that Jazz's old boyfriend?" Danny laughs and replys "Long story I'll have him tell it sometime." Maddie shook her head as they pulled up to two huge black doors with silver trim and the Phantom logo on them. Danny snaps his fingers and the doors open revealing a palace with hotsprings and an oriental garden, Maddie was in awe.

Just then Ember came flying up latching on to Danny, when asked what's wrong she yelled "Help I broke up with Skulker and now he is hunting me, please baby-pop save me." Danny told her to get in his realm then sent Maddie in with her and snaped his fingers. the doors closed as Danny saw Skulker charging, but the doors closed and Skulker bounced off them. that night they stayed in Danny's realm and relaxed Wulf and Maddie talked more while Danny and Ember sat in the hotsprings playing their guitares. eventualy Maddie joined them. around midnight everyone went to bed.

in the morning Johnny and Kitty stopped by to tell Ember Skulker destroyed her realm, Danny said she could stay there as long as she wanted. she knew she would be safe so she thanked him as he and Maddie left for the far Frozen. Johnny and Kitty stayed with her and Wulf for a while, but they had to see technus about a new upgrade for his bike that evening, so they couldn't stay long. Wulf decided to cheer her up by singing her song in Esperanto, that seemed to work as she smiled then they laughed and went to see what was on T.V.

Maddie in the meantime was bundling up in her winter gear as they reached Frostbite's realm. once there Danny put on a hoody and they walked though the snow for five minutes when they got surrounded by Yetti like creatures with ice replacing lost limbs or body parts. to Maddie's surprise Danny hugged the biggest one and said " Frostbite I would like you to meet my mother Maddie." "Mom this is my friend Frostbite." she just smiled and waved. Frostbite smiles and says "Welcome we are honored to meet the great one's mother. what can we do for you today?" Seeing Maddie still shook up Danny said "Mom studies ghosts and I thought it would be a good idea to have her meet some , so if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you show her around the village and maybe tell her about life/afterlife in it." Frostbite laughs and says "No trouble at all great one." then they spend most of the day doing just that. Maddie was amazedby the medical technology they had. Frostbite gave her recipies for medicines and blueprints for some of their machines so she can make them to help Danny and any other ghost in need. Both Fentons thanked him for his help and hospitality then Danny gave him an ice guitar he made for him and they left for home.

on the way home they stopped to give one of Danny's friends a lift to his girlfriends. once home Maddie asked "Who was your friend in black ?"

Danny grinned and said "Who Bob ?"

Maddie says " I guess so."

Danny says "He's the Grim Reaper."

Maddie yells "I just rode with the Reaper!?" Danny just laughs nodding.

Maddie sighs saying "Well thanks sweetie the trip was very informative, I guess you're right not all ghosts are evil."

Danny replys "I been saying that for three years next month."

Maddie says "Frostbite taught me alot, how to heal ghosts and tactics for fighting hot or cold core ghosts."

Danny smiles saying "Yeah he is great, he is the one who taught me how to use my ice powers."

Maddie says with a smirk "Well he does think highly of you too oh great one."

Danny gives her a dirty look saying "Now don't you start." then they breakdown laughing.

Maddie orders Pizza and they sat down to watch Ghostbusters. after dinner and a movie they decide to go on patrol. while out they run into Desiree walking Cujo, after a few games of fetch and Danny whispering something in her ear that makes her blush, they join them on patrol where they capture the Box ghost and a few strays causing trouble. on the way home Cujo jumps into Maddies arms and she starts petting him, once there he gives her puppy kisses then runs off through the portal. they shoot the ghosts back into the zone then invite Desiree to have a cup of tea. soon as her back is turned Danny's eyes go wide and he asks "Desiree what happend to your back?" she flinched then meekly said "Skulker wanted to wish his way into your lair, but I can't grant that wish so he did this to me." Danny's eyes glowed red and he said "First I wish you were fully healed, and second I wish for a portal that goes from my closet to my lair that has the same rules as the doors to my lair only those with my permission can enter it." Desiree says "so you have wished it, so shall it be." then he told her she could hide out in his realm if she wanted and the portal would get her there safely.

after tea she thanked them and went to his realm. Danny and Maddie got cleaned up and went to bed, hopefully tomorrow would be a nice quite day.  
but Danny knew that ain't going to happen.

NOTE in the next chapter I'm going to start throwing some curve balls you're not going to expect. I hope you stick around, and remember all comments, reviews, suggestion, or tips are welcomed


	4. Chapter 4

Amity Park chapter 4

Danny woke up hearing his mother scream and a loud crash in the living room. he didn't even wast time getting out of bed, he just phased down droping to see his mom laying on the broken coffee table out cold. he checked her over then called an ambulance. it appeared both her arms were broke and so was her left leg. it only took ten minutes for the ambulance to get there but to Danny it felt like hours the EMTs rushed her to the hospital. she awoke with a cast on each arm and one on her left leg, not full breaks but she needed to wear casts for at least two weeks.

an hour later Danny carried her in and sat her on the couch, then he brought in her wheelchair. he asks "what happend?" Maddie shruggs saying "I don't know, one minute I was cleaning cobwebs the next I was falling." Danny called Sam and told her what happend, to his surprise she was only a couple hours away instead of Europe, her Gammy Ida had business in New York and she tagged along. when Ida heard what happend she told Sam she could go help out for two weeks but then she had to join them in Paris. both teens thanked her and Sam was on the next flight to Amity Park.

Ember showed up around then and said she would help until Sam got there. Danny fixed lunch, then after they ate Ember helped Maddie to the bathroom and then she took her to the lab so she could use the computer to build a few new gadgets. Maddie gave her a pair of Fenton phones saying "Danny said they were a good comm system and the girls at school thought they made cool ear accesseries." Ember thanked her then headed up to ops to see Danny. she got up there he was watching the security footage of his moms accident, she looked at the screen and saw it the same time he did. Danny went ghost and Ember nearly fellover herself at the sight of his new form. Danny growled "Youngblood" and it shook the entire building without useing his ghostly wail. Youngblood felt him and shot back into the ghost zone, Ember could hardly keep her drooling in check.

after he couldn't find Youngblood Danny went to see Tucker and get some permits. the GIW showed up because they detected Danny Phantom however finding a hulking Dan Phantom they were not prepared for. they turned whiter than their suits. then Tucker told them only those ghost hunters autherized by the mayor of Amity Park may operate in this town, and only Phantom and the Fentons had autherization so they had to leave or be arrested. then the two made the announcement to the press, that Team Phantom would be the only ones autherized to fight ghosts in Amity Park. they went on to say this was to prevent amatures like the GIW from destroying the town if not the world like they almost did before. (this caused an investigation that ended with the GIW being disbanded)

Danny got back to see Ember off as she went back to his realm, before she left he kissed her cheek and said "Thanks Ember." she blushed as she entered his express portal. he then went down to start dinner. at this time Sam arrived, he greeted her a the door with a big hug and kiss. then he took her things to his room. they ate soup and salad then watched Ghostbusters II. afterwards Danny flew Maddie up stairs to her room where Sam helped her get out of her hazmat suit and into some pajamas, Maddie took her pain medicine and went to bed. Sam sliped down to the lab with Danny and they tinkered with a few things of their own. Danny had tore down Skulkers old armor Technus had after scanning it for Project 'IRON PHANTOM'.

after a couple hours they took a shower and went to bed. Danny however got up several times to catch ghosts namely the Box Ghost repeatedly, then Walker and his crew showed up. after a while Danny went Ghost and scared Dora's brother in his dragon form so bad he flew home and hid under his bed for a week.

in the morning they had a big breakfast then the trio went to the lab to build the sensors for the grid Danny would be setting up all over town so they could monitor the whole town from the ops center.(that is what the permits Tucker gave Danny were for) they spent the entire day setting it up. that night after dinner Danny flew Maddie and Sam to the ops center where they monitored the town, and when a ghost showed up Danny flew off to catch it. around midnight Maddie falls asleep so Sam asks "How come your mom doesn't freak when you use your ghost powers?" Danny said "I told her about them even my power form, I just didn't tell her what or who it was." Sam laughed. soon Danny laid his mom down in the big bed in the ops center, then he and Sam cuddled up together on the futon and went to sleep.

Over the next two weeks Danny and Sam took care of Maddie and with Embers help protected the town. Maddie desighned an ecto charged motorcycle for Danny to chase down Johnny 13, though she didn't like the name Phantomcycle but Danny named it. when she asked why he named it that he said "It's cooler than Specter bike or something that would get us sued for gimmick infringement." she agreed with only minor grumbling. to her surprise Danny adds weapons to it and the Phantom decale. then he picks it up and carries it to the garage with ease.

It's the day Sam has to return to her family they wake up in Danny's bed together. they get up and shower and come down stairs only to see Maddie making pancacks, she smiles and says "You two do remember that only the lab and op center are sound proof don't you?" making them blush. they eat then Danny says "I'm going to take Sam to catch her plane to Paris." Maddie just grins and says "Okay sweetie" Danny uses the Specter Speeder to avoid traffic. after she leaves he returns home.

once home he finds Ember protecting Maddie from Ninja Youngblood. Danny decides to use his invention the Phantom Vortex to capture the little brat, so he grabbs both women and pins them in the corner then he uses this silver dollar sized device and throws up his shield to protect them. a massive vortex sucks in Youngblood then closes. Maddie says "When did Jack invent that."

Danny replys "He didn't I did."

Ember thanks him for not letting it get her, she says "It looks a lot more cramped than that thermos you use."

Danny smiled saying "it is I made it for groups or threats to my friends or family, and I think of you as a friend."

Maddie says "Me too."

Ember blushes then says "Baby-pop can I stay with you guy for a while I'm bored being stuck at your realm."

both Fentons look at each other then in unison say "Sure we can work something out" so the three sit down and work out an agreement for Ember to be part of the team, she would help in the lab and in the field in exchange they would keep her safe. she agreed then they phased off Maddies casts and headed for the lab. other than a few scans and tests at first Ember liked working with Maddie in the lab, Maddie explained things to her and treated her like she were her own. Ember was born in the zone, all she knew was her mother was a muse type like herself and another ghost had destoyed her, that was all Clockwork had told her.

That night Maddie guided the two ghostly teens and they captured Spectra and Technus, then they run into Box ghost and Lunch Lady on a date. Danny suggests if they want privacy to get a rowboat and take it out on the lake, with a full moon it would be very romantic. they thank him and do just that. Ember reports back to Maddie, at this time Skulker shows up and nearly blasts them out of the sky. he unloads a barrage on them and Ember gets hurt, her right leg gets cut open. Danny growls blasting him then he jumps on him with several kicks followed by a blast to the face, then he rips Skulkers head off and pulls out the snot wad. Danny froze him in ice then Ember traped him in a thermos while laughing at him. Danny picked up the armor and her then flew home.

once home Maddie gave her ghost aid then helped her to bed and tucked her in. then wih Danny and Tuckers help she scaned the armor and tore it down. then she asked Danny where the other one was. he showed her his Iron Phantom project, again she didn't like the name but decided to help. they made two suits one for him and one for a Woman. then Danny flew Tucker home, while she cleaned up. Maddie was deep in thought as she looked into her microscope then she looked up and said "How did Embers ectoplasm get blood platelets in it, could there be such a thing as a ghost that's part human? Kind of a reverse of what Danny is maybe?"

NOTE well cliffhangers you know I hate them but I need a break after typing all night. I hope you all enjoy my twist and the ones still to come. remember I don't own Danny Phantom,Marvel or any other referanced cartoons, comics, or anime


	5. Chapter 5

Amity Park chapter5

in the morning Danny took his Iron Phantom into the Ghost Zone, to test it in his Phantom form and Ember went with him. they were amazed by it's power, when they cought Fright Knight trying to release Periah Dark, Dan fired one blast and almost put the Fright Knight down for good. the suit tripled his power level. Ember uses hers to destroy Skulkers Realm with a single powercord. then they fly back for breakfast, making it just in time for Maddie to call down to them to come and eat.

After breakfast Ember goes up stairs to shower and take a shift watching for ghost attacks. Danny tell Maddie "Mom I made arrangements for a special ghost to come by and let you do some tests on, but nothing too painful and you can't restrain him."

Maddie asks "Who is it sweetie?"

Danny grins simply saying "Phantom"

Maddie while shocked asks "H-H-How did you get him to agree?"

Danny smirks saying "Believe it or not when you're not trying to hurt him, you remind him of his mother, and like me he is a mama's boy."

Maddie feels almost misty eyed for some reason saying "then I'll be as gentle with him as I am with you."

Danny smiles then the two go down to test the Iron Phantom in the lab. it takes an hour For Maddie to confirm that Danny's power levels are in fact (over 9,000 sorry) three and a half times as strong, making him in base form on equel footing with Periah Dark. Maddie thinks in his power form he would destroy Dark with ease. Ember calls down needing help because Technus was back in a major way,so Danny left to help her.

when they got back Danny took the thermos down to the lab as Phantom, surprising Maddie when she turns to see him. Dan says "Hello Maddie, Danny asked me to send Technus back to the zone for him." and he holds up the thermos with a grin. for her part Maddie was stunned 'here was Danny Phantom the lanky Ghost boy, now has the body of a greek god' she thought. Maddie then said "Danny Phantom is that you?"

Dan Said "It's Dan now but yeah it's me."

Maddie laughs asking "Alright Dan what happend to you a gamma bomb?"

Dan says "I finaly reached my adult form." laughing at her joke.

Maddie takes his measurements along with his height and weight, then Maddie tests his power levels. after that she tested his Strength, she snuck an ectoplasm sample. when she looked at it, it had blood in it. All Madie could was think to ask how but, Dan had to leave after he saw a teenage Youngblood on Johnny 13's bike. before leaving he said "Want to come with me? you can try your suit." and he points at the battle armor for a woman. Maddie puts it on and they fly off chasing Youngblood down.

it don't take long to catch him and Dan shows his vicious side as he beats Youngblood up. then he growls "You ever hurt another human and I will end you." this scared Youngblood into soiling himsef, Dan activated the Phantom Vortex (PV) and captured him. Maddie asked "Why were you so rough on him, and how did you get Danny's invention, and why didn't it effect you?" Dan didn't respond he just iced over the PV and got on Johnny's bike. the duo headed back to Fentonworks, on the way they met Johnny and Kitty looking for Youngblood. Danny gave him his bike back and the PV with Youngblood in it. as the four started to talk an army showed up with Pariah Dark leading them. the Ghost teens were willing to help so Dan told them to get Ember and the Iron Phantom, they quickly did as he said as he and Maddie took on the army. within minutes Ember was ther loaded to bare with weapons and Danny's suit. Dan phased into his suit as Ember had Maddie phase out so she could phase in. Maddie wasn't happy about Dan wearing Danny's suit until he started dropping wave after wave like they were nothing. then he humiliated Pariah Dark and took his ring and crown. Dan grabbed him by the throat and growled out "Next time I see you Dark I will end you for good, now go back to your tomb and stay there or else!". Pariah Dark for the first time ever is terrafied beyond belief, Dan in that suit with his ring and crown making him even more powerful, he decided to do exactly what he was told.

the trio returned to Fentonworks,and Dan left leaving the suit without even being asked. then Danny came down with Mountain Dew and Nasty Burgers deluxe burger meals for everyone. the three sat down to an early dinner and light conversation. afterwards they went up and watched Beetlejuice, Maddie noticed Ember and Danny acted like a couple sometimes. after the movie they all went to the ops center, where Danny gave Ember a Ghost ice guitar with her name etched in it and a blue flame pattern boarder. she loved it saying "It's beautiful and in pefect tune." then she kissed his cheek as he pulled out his and they played together as they watched the monitors.

in the morning after breakfast Ember said she wanted to go to the park and play her new guitar for the kids and promised not to cause trouble. after she left Danny called Maddie into the living room for a long overdue talk. he was still sacared but it had to be done. when she came in he had her sit down and he sighed a couple times, then he said "Mom I'm glad you can accept me having ghost powers."

Maddie says "Ofcourse sweetie I'd love you no matter what." looking concerned.

Danny says "Good because I want to show you my power form." nervously.

Maddie says joyfully "I can't wait to see it Danny."

Danny stands in the center of the room and says "I'm going ghost." he transforms and says "and it's Dan now mom."

it was a good thing Maddie was sitting because she was in a state of shock, and her whole body went numb. it took a couple minutes to get her senses back then she started crying, Dan changed back and ran over hugging her and rubbing her back. after a minute or two she said "Danny I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the shooting at you, the whole hunting you, and..." Danny cut her off saying "Forget about it mom, you didn't know. just no more talk of disection or being torn apart molecule by molecule."finishing his sentance with a smirk and laugh. Maddie cringes at it but hearing him laugh makes her feel better. a puff of mist comes out his mouth as he stands again shifting back to Phantom, he looks around then reaches out and snatches Bob by the robe and asks "What are you doing here Bob?"

Bob says "Sorry King Phantom I just came to tell you after defeating Pariah Dark you are now the King of the Ghosts or you will be when you turn eighteen."  
Dan says "Cool I thought you were here for .."

Bob says "Hell no, everybody knows that would piss you off, even I'm not that brave or stupid."

Maddie notices the ring and crown, so she asks about them. Bob explains they increase a ghosts power immensely and they were symbols of the ghost king or in this case king to be, then he says "Sorry man, I got a guy reading this fan fiction about to choke on his ham sandwich." then he rushes off. Maddie has Danny go down to the lab to test his powers with them on. to her surprise, Base Danny was twice as powerful. that meant on the ghosts power scale of one to ten, if he became Dan and put on the suit he would be a level Sixty ghost. this caused her to beam with pride in her son.

Ember came back around lunch time. the three ate a fair number of hot dogs. as Ember won the contest she was having with Danny, it clicked and Maddie said "Oh my Ember you didn't tell me you were like my Danny."

both teens stopped and looked at her bewildered. Maddie then said "Like Danny you're half ghost too right?"

Ember was stunned and confused, Danny asked "What?"

Ember said "I'm not a halfa."

Maddie said "then it was a parent or grandparent at least, that is why you got blood in your ectoplasm like Danny does."

Ember asks "Does that mean I got a human form too?"

Danny smiles and says "If so I can help you to call it forth."

for the rest of the day Danny helps her. at first it was nearly impossible, but it got easyer each time. her fiery blue hair turned to a fiery red and her eyes turned baby blue her skin was still pale but it did have a pink tint to it now. she hugged Danny and thanked him. an hour later Tucker showed up for supper, and nearly fell in his pool of drool over Emmy until she said "Back off dipstick". then her and Danny laughed until Tucker said "Ember?" Danny said "Yep and we need papers for her under the name Emily McCrain" Tuck whiped out his PDA taped a few keys eyed her a bit then taped a few more. when he was done he said "Be ready by Monday." Emmy said "thanks Tuck." and she kissed him on the cheek. he blushed and after dinner he left to do some work at his office.

they headed up to ops and Maddie told them to go to bed early tonight because they were going camping for the weekend. after a couple hours watch the two halfas went to bed and to everyones surprise, not a single ghost showed up all night.

NOTE so how did you like my reveal of a new halfa if you liked that I have more surprises to come so y'all come back now ya hear(read in this case) and please leave a comment or review I would love to know your thoughts on my little story here.


	6. Chapter 6

Amity Park Ch6

NOTE SORRY for the mix up everyone I posted twice yesterday and I accidently posted the first chapter instead of this one.

in the morning Ember was so destracted by her transformation, she phased in on Danny getting out of the shower and got an eye full. when they get down stairs Maddie asked "See anything you liked this morning Emmy?" both teens blushed. then after breakfast they loaded the Phantom RV, a tricked out RV Danny got and modified with Sam, Tucker, and Jack for his anual camping trips with his mom. it had weapons ghost shield generater and various modes.

before they left they stopped at Nasty Burger for lunch and ran into Dash who put his moves on Emmy, she shot him down and Danny was going to let it slide until Dash grabbed her. In a flash Danny had him held up with one hand, he leaned in with a snarl and said quitely "Don't ever touch her again Dash or else." then Dash saw his eyes glow green. the poor boy wet himself as his so called friends the A-listers laughed at him. Danny and Emmy got their food and left.

when they got back to the RV they found Maddie talking fudge recipes with Bob. Danny asked "Wazzup Bob?" Bob laughs saying "I came with Desiree to fill in for you guys while you're camping, Kitty and Johnny 13 are also here to help." Emmy says "tell everyone thanks for us." Bob just nodded and gave a salute as he phased out of the RV. then Maddie pulled out and headed for the hills.

around dark they made it to the hills, as they made a turn they found a family of deer in the road. Maddie swerved to miss them and went off a cliff into a river. thankfully the Phantom RV had hovercraft mode, they managed to make it across and land on the other side. it being so dark they decided to stay in the RV that night and go on in the morning. so Danny and Emmy play their ice guitars while Maddie sings, then the halfas tell stories of some of their adventures. Emmy smiles all night having a blast with the closest thing to a family she ever had.

come morning Danny said "I'm going ghost." and instead of the rings there was a flash and he was transformed. then he picked up the RV and flew it back to the road and phased in then flash he was human again. Maddie drove them to the camp site and they ate breakfast then proceeded to set up camp. Emmy made a fire pit while Danny gathered wood and Maddie set up the ghost shield. when they were done the Fentons brung out the artillery, Emmy asked "we are just camping right, do we need all this?"

Danny replyed "if you're us you do."

Maddie elaberated "We go camping every year and we get attacked by mutant ghost beasts."

Danny adds "usually Fruitloop sends them after us or hires Skulker to cause us problems."

Emmy asks "Who is Fruitloop?"

Both Fentons answer in unison "Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius".

Maddie then says "Don't worry Emmy you just cant go through it in ghost form."

Then Danny built a fire as the two women started making lunch. after eating they went for a hike then down to the creek to swim. Poor Danny had to use his cold core to keep from over heating whenever he saw Emmy in her bikini. Maddie noticed when she was swimming near Danny the water was cold, but everywhere else it was fine, until Emmy's top came off in front of Danny. he ended up turning a section into ice, so they had to get out and head back to camp. Danny forgot his towel so he phased himself dry, then helped his mom do the same and Emmy followed their lead.

Back at the camp it was getting late they just pulled out the marshmellows when there was a loud thump and the Fentons groaned "Not again." as the trio turned to see Mutant animal ghosts trying to attack the camp. Danny pulled out two large mettal crates and said "Alright Fruitloop come on out."

Maddie yelled "Come on Vlad this is getting old and I'm geting tired of your shit!" with more venom than a king cobra.

Emmy asked "I take it Vlad does this every year?"

Danny says "Hell yeah, but I'm ready this time, I'm going to beat him to the point he'll beg me to just kill him."

Maddie says "You wouldn't actually um kill him would you sweetie?"

Danny replys with glowing green eyes full of rage "I would be tempted but no I wouldn't, but no need to tell him that."

Emmy laughs "You are a bad boy Baby-pop."

everyone laughs. then they ignore the ghosts and go about making smores, and star gazing. then the trio go to sleep. in the morning Vlad is there sceaming and cursing that his pets didn't get them so he decided to lead the charge personally however after seeing both teens transform into adult forms he was more than nervous. he was scared they grew powerful enough to gain their adult forms, but Ember was a halfa as well. that meant she had major boost to her power researves and more powerful because she knew she was a halfa. it was then it hit him like a desasteroid Ember looked just like Amber.

FLASHBACK

it was right after he left collage, he met Amber a Muse ghost. She was stunningly beautiful. she trained him to use his powers and they shared a weekend of passion, then she was gone. nine months later she showed up with a baby girl, but Vlad threw them out ,back into the ghost zone. (where Skulker in his juggernaut armor blasted Amber into the abyss, and was about to throw the baby when his armor got blasted to bits by a cyan blast. using an escape pod Skulker flew off depite Vlad paying him to get rid of them.)

END FLASHBACK

Vlad realized Ember was that baby (his daughter) then he saw the two phase into their battlesuits and that Dan was wearing Pariah Dark's crown and ring so he flew off scared Dan and Ember felt sorry for those poor creatures having to suffer so instead of capturing them they put them out of their missery with tears in their eyes.

an hour later Vlad returned with Skulker who reconized Ember's adult form as the same as the muse ghost Vlad hired him to destroy all those years ago. being the idiot he is he commented on it to Vlad, and the young halfas heard him. all of a sudden Dan cuts loose with his ghostly wail and Ember uses her power to enhance it even farther. Skulkers armor explodes and Vlad is knocked out cold, the duo walk over to Skulker and Dan picks him up and presses him against the ghost shield. he screams as Ember interragates him then puts him in a PV that is missing the release button. then they pack up and go home where Dan blasts Vlad with a new energy blast he developed the first cyan colored blast Phantom's artic-ecto blast and Bob took him to the zone for judgement.

NOTE how man of you saw that coming? I'm still trying figure out Who Danny should end up with Sam or Ember or both I'd love to know what you think, so please comment or review and come back for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Amity park ch7

after Bob took Vlad to the Ghost Zone everyone went to bed too tired to patrol. around midnight Danny was woke up by Clockwork. Danny asks "Clockwork (Cw), what are you doing here at ugh midnight?" as he forced himself to get up.

Clockwork says "Sorry Dan but time needs you once again." as he shifts to his young form.

Danny Changes then phases down to the lab and asks "can I take my armor?"

Clockwork said "if you like."

Dan said "Okay when are we going to?"

Elder Clockwork smiled and said "A future possiblity must be saved in the past."

the next thing Dan knew he was in the clocktower watching as a massive Skulker on tank tracks is attacking a woman ghost and her baby. when Dan sees this his eyes flarewhith cyan energy, Kid Clockwork gave him an amulet for time travel and tells him it is the child he must save. then Dan goes back in time to when Skulker attacked Amber and baby Ember. Skulker blasted Amber into the abyss and started to reach for Baby Ember, when Dan released a powerful cyan blast that blew the arms off Skulker. then a second one blew his suit up ,and a blue light shot into the abyss as Skulker flew his escape pod away in terror cursing all the way. Dan picked up the baby and took her to Clockwork who said he would see she would be taken care of and be safe then Dan returned to his own time.

in the morning Jazz got home and found her mom and brother sparring, and to her surprise winning Danny transformed right in front of their mother and said smirking "Okay let's see how you do with your weapons and don't hold back." Maddie started with her staff, then to her whip, followed by the Jack-o-ninetails, then wrist rays finaly she growls and grabs her bazooka and fires, Dan takes it and doesn't even flinch. Maddie holds up one hand and says "Alright sweetie you win." then Dan runs over and hugs Jazz saying "welcome home Jazz."

after they play a long game of twenty questions explaining how Maddie knew his secret, and what's been happening, Danny and Emmy took the Phantomcycle out on patrol, as for Maddie she headed for the lab. Jazz followed and found her working on a group of powersuits modled after her family and Danny's friends, wgen she asked Maddie said "based on the tech of Skulker's suit we found a way to give ourselves ghost powers or to enhance a ghosts power level, and that's what we did for Dan and Ember."

Jazz stood there shocked but still asked "what kind of powers?"

Maddie stated "whatever kind of core ectoplasm we get or just basics."

Jazz then asks " Core ectoplasm don't your books say to obtain that you would have to destroy the ghost?" almost in a panic.

Maddie says "Relax sweetie all I need is a sample and I already got some from Frostbite, Box ghost , Dora ,and Bob, they are all fine don't worry."

Jazz looks puzzled and says/asks "Bob, Bob, who's Bob?"

Maddie chuckles responding "He's the Grim Reaper, and he is single, charming, single, handsome, looks to be in his early twenties, and did I mention single."

Jazz groaned "Yes mom you did three times, I can't believe my mother wants to fix me up with death."

an hour later Danny and Emmy show up with pizza, the four sat down to eat and Danny handed Emmy a black and silver Phantom thermos. she asked if he made a thermos for her and he shook his head then he said "I had a mission from Clockwork to save someone, while there I had the chance to rescue someone else too so I did. Open it." Emmy was puzzled trying to figure out who would Clockwork need Danny to save and what did it have to do with her and if he saved someone why are they in the thermos, finally she hit the release button. out of the thermos came a feiry red haired ghost who looked like Ember, she yawned and stretched then looked around in a panic and cried "Where's my baby ,where's Ember?"

everyone's eyes fell on Emmy, who said "Mom is that you?" in total shock.

Amber looked at her confused as Emmy turned to Ember the confused mom asked "How is this possible, my baby grew to be a woman in one night?"

Danny says "actually it's been almost eighteen years. I was in the area and saw skulker blast you into the abyss but my Phantom thermos was able to pull you out, I would have freed you then but it would have upset the timelines. Sorry."

Amber says "you sound like Clockwork." with a sour look on her face.

Danny transforms and says "I'm his apprentice"

Amber steps back seeing the ring and crown, she decides to change tactics and be nice saying "sorry he just told me I would never see my daughter grow up."

Ember said smiling "well he was right but, you can see her now. in fact if you wanted to you could give her a hug." as she teared up. then hey both hugged and cried. then they both dove on Dan smothering him with kisses and bonecrushing hugs. for his part he just took it in stride, after they calmed down Danny told Amber if she wanted she could use his realm, Maddie invited her to stay with them for a while. Amber agreed as long as she could earn her keep.

while Maddie and Amber sat down over coffee to work things out, Danny and Emmy pulled out their guitars and started to work on a new song. as they played the moms listend and soon started to tap their feet and clap their hands, even Jazz was getting into it. in no ime they finished it and Danny started to play a slow soft tune after a couple minutes Emmy caught on and was playing along , but when he started to sing he floored everyone. even Amber a muse couldn't believe such tenderness and passion could come from such a young person, it was a love song that could weaken he knees of any girl or woman even her. they all cheered when Danny stopped, all but Emmy who put him in a lip lock he never wanted to end. they broke apart and Maddie said "hit the showers you two." they started to grin and Amber added "Not together." then the two went to take their own cold shower.

afterwards Jazz joins them on monitor duty while the teens were in the ops, the moms were in the lab. Maddie was giving Amber a check up to make sure the time jump had no ill effects on her. it was then Clockwork showed up , he smiled and said "leave it up to the next ghost king to find a way to save his possible mates mother from the abyss while he beats Skulker and saves her at the same time. he really can save time."

Maddie asks "what are you here for Clockwork?"

Cw said "same as you Maddie I was concernd about her wellbeing, but it looks like Daniel took care of it already." with a perplexed look on his face.

Amber asks "what do you mean?"

Cw held up a time amulet and said "I was going to give this to you so you wouldn't get snaped back there, but Dan stabilzed you here and now , and I don't know how."

Amber says "Don't he have a time core?"

Maddie answers "No cold like his friend Frostbite" then she pales as she grabs her books muttering "NO, No ,no ,no, not Danny please not Danny."

the ghosts look at each other in a bewildered state and in unison say "No not Danny what?"

Maddie says pointing at her book "Right here a mulicore ghost, a ghost with more than one core while powerful can blow itself up if it can't control its power." almost in tears by now.

Clockwork says "well he has control of his cold core powers and I've been teaching him small tricks I use my time core for, no wonder he gets them so easily. I guess I'll have o each him the hard suff."

in the morning Amber goes up to ops looking for Ember and a she finds her cuddled up with Danny in her Emmy form. the ghostly teens wake up in a blush seeing they were almost kissing in their sleep, Amber told them Breakfast was ready and after he ate Clockie (as she called him) wanted Danny to meet him at his tower for a lesson in time control. Danny wolfed down his breakfast and flew off. When he got there Clockwork trained him all day long then said "come back early in the morning and we'll start again." Dan nodded with a smile.

he got home and saw Tucker get shot down by Amber and then Emmy ran up to him hugging him and said "Welcome home Baby-pop."

Amber turned to look at her and asked "Do you always call him that?"

Dan says "no sometimes she calls me Dipstick."

Amber looks at her daughter then Dan and asks "How come you didn't tell me you guys were a couple?"

Maddie says "I thought you two acted alot like a couple."

needless to say the ghostly teens got teased by their moms and Tucker most of the night. to get payback when they went to bed in the ops center again they slept in the buff. everyone was surprised when the moms came up to wake them in the morning Emmy was laying with one leg and arm over Danny and he had his hand on her butt, which made it look like Emmy had stradled him and fell over asleep. the fact that they were almost making out in their sleep didn't help either.

Note OK guys how do you like my twists, what do you think of Dan having more than one core? I was going to give him an adaptive core instead but it has been established he had a cold core so I thought he could grow new cores as he needed them. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the story in general so please comment or review and have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

AMITY PARK ch8

By the end of the week Emmy and Danny were as close as they could be, Amber was like part of the family. Jazz and Emmy were like sisters and the best part Danny had control of his time powers. Amber found she liked science and started working with Maddie to make ectoenergy a viable scorce of power. Tucker comes by a few times to talk to Danny and Maddie about some projects and their plans to save the town.

over the weekend Danny and the team installed ghost shields all over town. Danny also unvailed his new portable ghost shield, a remodeled variation on the Specter Deflecter using ecto variations of Tessla-coils to power it, it would activate automaticly when a ghost was in range and it could increase its output egual to the ghosts output. everyone on the team minus the ghosts wore one, and with the newly opened Phantom Tech store everyone was buying them and the shield generators for their homes and businesses. both the town and the Fentons made alot of money being partners in the store, But it was Danny who made the most due to it being named after him and using his likeness.

early Monday Valerie came by after her summer with her moms family in Miami, she saw several ghosts in Fentonworks and went nuts. she armored up drawing two large ectoguns, Maddie, Emmy, Jazz, and Danny got in front of her. Danny says "Back off Red Huntress, you wont be hunting ghosts in Amity Park anymore."

Valerie gets annoyed but asks "Why is that?"

Danny says with a lot of base in his voice "Because I said so and it's against the law, you need a permit from the mayor like we have."

then Maddie said "These Ghosts help not only our research, but they are part of the towns new tourism project."

Emmy added "That means they are guests of the town and not to be harassed."

Valerie growld "Fine I'll go see the mayor then!" and she flew off.

Danny and Emmy shifted and Ember telaported them to see Tucker. when Valerie got there she was in a rage and fired on Dan and Ember, but Dan put up a shield around her, and the missiles he used a white beam on and they turned to dust. Tucker said "Nice moves man." as her father walked. once she saw him, she powered down. the ghostly couple transformed as Dan released her. She went wide eyed seeing Danny was Phantom then Tucker said "Mr. Gray we need to talk about your daughters law breaking hobby."

Mr. Gray said "Mr Mayor could you let her do community service instead of the fine even with my new job at the Phantom tech store I can't afford the fine yet."

Danny said "Well maybe Valerie could join Team Phantom, It pays well and she would get the permit to hunt ghosts, but she would have to follow our orders."

Valerie screams "But you're working with ghosts!"

Danny says "Don't be so racist, Emmy and I are half ghost."

all of a sudden Mr. Gray turns deep red and says "I will not have a daughter who is a racist, it's wrong and only someone ignorant would judge someone based soley on their race young lady."

Tucker then states the obvious question "Valerie you liked Danny before you knew he was half ghost, now that you do does it change the way you feel about him?"

Valerie just sat there dumb struck and said "No I guess it doesn't." then she smiles and adds "I'd love to join Team Phantom if I can."

Danny smiles and says "Turn over all your armor and gear and we will set it up for you to get started tomorrow."

She does and he takes it back to Fentonworks to be reformated and upgraded by Maddie and Amber. meanwhile Ember takes Valerie around showing her the towns security systems for ghost battles and explaining the job is in two parts. first is defending the town against hostile ghosts, the other is staged ghost battles for the tourists and possing for photos with them. Valerie asked "Who came up with all this?" Ember simply replyed "Danny"

the next morning Valerie showed up and Maddie answered the door, she took her to the lab and helped her test her gear and found it more stable and twice as powerful. when she asked Maddie told her Danny was up most of the night fitting it with ecto power coils and installing a personal ghost shield, and like the Fenton armors it had a ghost power system based off the core of Cujo a puppy ghost. Valerie didn't know how to feel about that until she found out she could turn invisable or phase through the walls and ceilings, then she thought it was awesome.

Around lunch Dani showed up, after Danny gave Maddie her whole story Maddie decided she would stay with them and start to school in a couple of weeks. Dani wanted to argue but Danny begged her to stay saying "Somebody needs to take over as the ghost kid." then he changed and said "I'm not a kid anymore." then everyone begged her to stay, finally she agreed but only if she could use Nell Fenton in her human form and Dani Phantom in her ghost form. Danny said "sure" and he called Tucker who set it up.

that night they all went to Danny's realm and celebrated having ninty-nine percent of everything done. now came the hard part Sam would return home tomorrow and Jack would get back at the latest next monday. Danny wondered how would he get them on board, and even worse how would Sam handle how close he and Ember have gotten. Danny was also concerned because he knew he had feelings for both girls and was terrafied he would hurt one. Ember saw this and she loved Danny but she knew something he didn't. she smirks to herself thinking 'wait until he finds out.'

NOTE and you all will have to wait until the next chapter to find out as well but here is a hint when Danny finds out all he will be able to do is smile in stunned silence. as usual please leave comments or reviews I'd love the feedback also just because I haven't stated it for a while I own nothing of Danny Phantom, marvel or any other comic, cartoon ,manga , or anime so please no one out there sue me I'm just a poor Redneck with a laptop and a hobby.


	9. Return of Sam

AMITY PARK CH9 Sam's return

It was morning and Sam was going to be home in just a couple hours. Danny awoke in his realm, the party last night was intense. on his way out he thanked Desiree and Amber for putting it together and cleaning up. then he went home and went to pick up Sam in his Phantom cruiser, an ecto construct of Danny's desighn (like Johnny's bike or Embers guitar) it appears as a black sixty-nine dodge charger decked out in chrome with green neon lights and his logo in chrome with neon boardering in the hood.

At the airport Sam said "Danny what were you thinking? sure it's cool but it's a gas guzzler." Danny smiled and said "Actually it runs on clean ecto energy." then he loads her stuff in and gets in like a Duke boy. Sam laughs as she gets in then Danny floors it and takes to the air. they fly all the way home. once there Sam meets Emmy and Amber and to her surprise Emmy turns into Ember and back. they spend the rest of the morning explaining how Ember is Amber and Vlad's daughter and how Clockwork sent danny back in time to save them from Skulker. Sam was glad Danny could reunite a mother and daughter, but she didn't like them hugging and kissing on Danny.

that evening Sam and Emmy operated ops while Danny and Johnny 13 took their bikes and went on patrol. In the ops center Sam and Emmy swaped Danny stories, Emmy won when she revealed she phased in on Danny in the shower. then they talked hair, make-up, and clothes. the more they talked the more they found they had in common. Amber Floated in and said wth a smile "I'm glad you two are geting along so well."

Sam asked "why?"

Amber said "I used to party with your Gammy Ida, I think it would be cool for you two to be friends like we were."

Ember says "If you were such great friends why don't you go visit her?"

Amber replys "Because I haven't changed and I don't want to scare her."

Sam laughed and said "this is Amity Park we see ghosts everyday, I'm dating a halfa and she knows, so she won't care if you're a ghost."

Amber smiles and says "I think I will visit her then thanks."

that night Sam stays over and helped Danny and Emmy on monitor duty, seems when Ida and Amber get together Sams parents don't stand a chance. Maddie lets the teens sneak some beer and wine coolers as she closes the portal for the night. soon the trio are hammered since they never drank before it only took one bottle. Emmy and Danny Played their guitars and sang for Sam who cheered and claped, when they sang their love song she cryed and kissed them both. Danny was stunned as Sam sliped Emmy some tongue, all he could do was watch as the two women he had feelings for make out in scilence with the biggest grin you ever did see.

the next morning all three woke up in bed together naked with all sighns they had sex and that incuded the security footage which they deleated after watching it. they got dressed and went down to breakfast only for Maddie to ask "You kids have fun last night?" they blushed and coughed Danny said "Yeah mom we played music and sang like usual." Maddie just grinned. after breakfast they went down to the lab where they fitted Sam with a battle suit, Amber came down and said "You two know since you have your adult forms you can share your power with a mate or lover, infact if you both shared your power with one human they would become a halfa like you two." then she showed them how.

a few days later Sam's latent plant powers kicked in as she transformed for the first time. Maddie gave her a full scan and workup, Sam only had a plant core, Dan even went to the future to make sure she was ok. the rest of the week was pretty calm, Box ghost showed up a little too often and Sam and Emmy messed Paulina up when she hit on Danny in front of them. by Sunday Sam had moved in and the fearsome threesome were doing everything together,from eating to sleeping.

monday morning Jack got back, and he freaked out. it took a while but Maddie got him to promise not to shoot. as they came in Amber handed them each a cup of coffee ,then heads for the lab. Jack thanks her as she leaves. Maddie explaines that ghosts like her and others are helping make their dream of ecto power a reallity, then she adds they have shaved ten years off their research. Maddie says "Jack truth is most ghosts just want to be left in peace, only a small portion even come to the human world, and a fair amount of them just to see whats up but most that do came here are bad but not all, some are even good."

Jack says "Mads that's just not possible."

Maddie says "No Jack, Danny taught me that."

Jack grinning says "Maddie what makes Danny an expert?"

Maddie says in a stern voice "the fact he has been taking down ghosts for three years, and has fixed several of our inventions when we couldn't."

they went into the lab and Jack saw the armor suits and asked "why do these have the ghost kids logo on them?"

Maddie replys "it's the Team Phantom Logo , and Danny wants them that way." like it was obvious.

Jack starts loosing jovelity asks "since when is Danny in charge?"

Maddie smiles and says "Honey Danny has faced off with and beat ghosts that are so powerful they are beyond our comprehension."

Jack yells "Man that's impressive!"

Danny says "thanks dad, but I couldn't do it without my trusty Fenton Thermos or my team." as he phases down through the ceiling.

Jack asks "Dann-o how can you do that?"

Danny replys "I use my ghost powers ofcourse now thanks to mom I got my Iron Phantom suit and so do my girlfriends, and these suits triple our powers."

Jack sat in the kitchen eating fudge, trying to understand everything when Amber floated by she said "you should be proud of your son he's a hero." jack smiled then it hit him all the pieces fell into place team phantom Danny wanting them like that , Danny , Phantom , Danny is Phantom. he facepalms . his joy leaves as he recalls hunting ,shooting at ,and threats of tearing apart molecule by molecule and he becomes sick at his stomach. as Jack sat there Danny came up and said "Don't worry dad you guys never hurt me that bad, besides you never actually did shoot me."Jack stops then grins saying "yeah I'm a lousy shot." they both laugh as they head back to the lab. once down there Danny opens a file for Jack to read, it's everything on ghosts team Phantom has.

NOTE Okay guys I got one maybe two chapters left and a surprise villian to end with. I hope you like my twists as always please leave a comment or review or tips for improvement all are welcomed and appreciated. oh just a hint this enemy knows Danny beter than anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE ok first I want to thank everyone who has followed, Favorited ,commented or reviewed this story your support has been appreciated. I would also like to say this story was in fact a combination of several stories I failed at Namely fusions of Iron Man and Ghost rider with Danny Phantom. since I can't nail Iron Phantom or Phantom Rider I challenge anyone who thinks they can to do it because I believe these would make awsome stories if done right. now that my challenge is issued I want to say let this story remind you even if you fail at a story or two ( or six) you can always find good you can use in them even if it's just the concept or a couple events to add something to another story.

AMITY PARK THE RESTORATION

Jack spent the night reading the Phantom files. in the morning Clockwork, Cujo, and Wulf showed up in a panic, they told Danny Dark Dan was let out by Vlad and they have been amassing a horde of Ghosts who hate the young hero. Danny called the team and Tucker, they put the whole town on alert. all their friends came from the Ghost Zone to help, everyone from Box Ghost to Pandora was there. Johnny 13 was given Danny's Phantomcycle to use, Dora went Dragon, as Jack handed out Fenton anti ghost weapons to everyone. Danny had a small army of his own when his teachers and princapal show up armed for battle, they explain they are here to help, in fact most of the town shows up to help.

By the time Dark Dan and Vlad get there with their group the whole town and half the ghost Zone stand in their way. Both groups eye each other up then the two Dans yell "CHARGE" and the battle begins Wulf gets ahold of Vlad and tears his ghost half out while Maddie captures it, then kicks Vlad in the nuts then the face. Dora burns walker and his men with her dragon fire. Sam teams up with Frostbite and they give Undergrowth what for, Frosty freezes him while Sam creates a plant that actually feeds on other plants to finish him off. Johnny and Kitty stop the Greaser a 50's styled gearhead with a 60's style cudda. Ember Took on Vortex, in her suit he didnt stand a chance a few powercords had him down and Jack traped him. Clockwork took Fright Knight down with some Kung Fu moves worthy of David Carradine. Cujo pinned Youngblood down and Dani captured him, Poindexter and Jazz school yarded Prince Aragon and Lancer captured him. Box Ghost wraped up Nocturn then Lunch Lady hit him over the head with a side of beef.

the whole fight was intense but it boiled down to a two on one face off Dan Phantom in his armor Vs Dark Dan and Pariah Dark. Dan said "well Pariah Dork didn't I warn you not to come out of you tomb, and now I find you working with this dork. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."as his eyes glow cyan with rage. Pariah gulps as he remembers a blast from seven ghost lords that took him down and allowed him to be placed in that tomb to begin with, it was cyan when it fully merged. Dark Dan sneared at Dan then the Battle began.

The two Darks (or Dorks) attacked in unison from two sides. Dan blasted each with a cyan blast, it sent them both to the ground Technus tried to interfere but Tucker hacked his new body and made him start hitting himself. the two tried again, this time they attacked at full speed, Phantom waited until they were right on top of him then he was gone and the collided head on. Phantom then asked "Had enough yet loosers?" they both yelled "NO!" and got slamed to the ground again. at this point Vlad started to get up but Jack give him an uppercut Mike Tyson would have liked to had in his arsonal.

as Pariah starts to get up Kitty kisses him with her banishment kiss, Dark Dan moves to attack her but he gets grabbed in a full nelson and Phantom shoots strait up into the air at two thousand feet Phantom says "Goodbye." and he releases his full power in one Ghostly wail that is right in Dark Dan's ear, it's so powerful it causes the two ghost halves to seperate and evaperate into nothing. then Danny falls from the sky. Dora catches him.

three days later Danny wakes up to Sam on one side and Ember on the other laying in bed with him. Amber walks in and says "Well done Lord Phantom you defeated your enemies and none oppose you."

Danny smiles and says "No, we Defeated them and though they may rise up again I know with the help of my friends We will Keep stop them anytime they do."

Clockwork says "Well said my apprentice."

Maddie walks in and says "the next Ghost I see bother my Danny's sleep will get put in a Phantom Vortex with Klemper and never released." the whole room clears out as Danny smiles, she gives him a hug then he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

The next day the trio cruise around and check on the town, turns out news cameras had caught the battle and paranormal researchers from around the world were headed to Amity Park as well as Ghost enthusiasts. as it turns out the town didn't get more than minor damage durring the Battle and between the news coverage and online chat Amity was going to be back in the black in no time. the trio met Tucker and Danny asked "When we came up with our plan to save the city, did you ever expect this?"

Tucker said as Valerie came up and kissed him "To be honest, not a clue." they all laughed.

Valerie said "Well school starts next Monday, I hope the teachers will let us go for ghost attacks."

Tucker smirks saying "oh they will, I had a long talk with the board of education."

Danny says "Something tells me this year is a whole new beining for Amity Park, and those A-listers better wach out."

When school did start back the A-listers went back to bullying Danny and his friends, only this time Danny and his friends got special treatment and they got detention and expelled for bullying. Lancer how ever was repremanded for letting the A-listers pick on other students, when Team Phantom reported it. ever since Lancer is a fair and imparial teacher like he is supposed to be.

Note Well I hope you enjoyed my story and someone out there takes my challenge to write a story about Iron Phantom or Phantom Rider as always comments and reviews are appreciated. as Mick Foley always says "HAVE A NICE DAY!"


End file.
